Power rangers and a Doctor
by katrocks22
Summary: The doctor and Amy pond travel to Angel grove to meet the power rangers. Meanwhile Divatox has a plan of her own to use the Doctor for a trap for the rangers. Please read and review this is my first fic :


Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers or Doctor who. They belong to Saban and BBC . """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Angel grove was use to the weird and unusual things happening to them. Ever since Rita Ripulsa first came down and threatened earth the people have been living in fear of the un known. But they also knew that they would always be protected by a group called the power rangers. Those thoughts were going threw Tommy Oliver's head as he walked his way towards the angel grove youth center where he spent many saturdays at in his youth . He remember the first time he ever became a power ranger. After breaking Rita's spell while he was her evil green ranger.

Tommy became a part of the power rangers but later lost his powers. After that there mentor's Zordon and Alpha gave him powers of there own so evil could never take control of him. He became the white ranger and now the red ranger of the turbo power rangers team. Walking into the youth center Tommy managed to spot the person he was coming after and it made him smile brightly at the site of Katherine Hillard, The pretty blond Australian who was his girlfriend at the moment.

She had helped him get over his recent break up with former team member Kimberly hart. Kissing her on the lips caught Kat off guard as she yet out a yelp."Tommy Oliver what are you doing here? You scared the hell out of me." Kat said putting her hand to her chest as she drank on her smoothie she had gotten from Ernie. The owner of the youth center.

"Sorry about that Kat. I guess your still on edge after the recent attack huh?" Tommy asked remembering that Divatox just attacked the other day and they were still trying to get back to normal as much as they could before the next attack. Of course being a power ranger and living in angel grove you get use to it.

"That, And I don't like other people scaring me. What are you doing here? I thought you and Adam were suppose to work out? And weren't you suppose to take Justin to the movies this afternoon? He was wanting to see that new super hero movie." She said her Australian accent clearly noticeable. She couldn't understand why Justin liked those super hero movies and comics. He is already a super hero why watch somebody else be one?

"What? I can't have an excuse to visit my beautiful girlfriend?" Tommy asked and Katherine smirked at him.

"Flattery, That is very good." Kat said kissing her boyfriend as well and smiled. "So, Are we still on for tonight? I mean there are things that I would like to talk to you about if you are interested?" She asked him and

Tommy smiled "It's a date. " He told her as he looked up to the clock and smirked at her. "I have to go. Picking Justin up at one." He said leaning in and kissing her deeply. His heart fluttering every time he felt her lips.

"Be safe, You never know when Divatox can strike." She said and Tommy nodded with a smile.

"Hey you know me. I'm always careful." He said as Ashley, Carlos and Cassie came walking up and Tommy waved at them. "See you guys." He said as he left the youth center and Ashley smiled at Kat.

"So you and Tommy getting serious?" She asked sitting down at the table with the others.

"It's difficult. I still feel like he is missing Kimberly. I don't want to go that fast you know?" She asked and Ashley nodded

"Kat trust me. Tommy is in love with you. He won't stop talking to you when were hanging out." Carlos said

"Come on let's go to the mall. We can talk more there. Besides you owe me some flip flops remember?" Ashley said to her best friend and Kat left finishing her smoothie.

"Alright it's a deal. Cassie you coming?" She asked

"No I'm going to stay here with Carlos." She said and Kat nodded.

"Alright see you guys later." Kat said walking off with Ashley and Carlos and Cassie waved them off.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Doctor where are we going? The TARDIS is acting strange. More strange then usual." Amy Pond mentioned as she held onto the controls of the TARDIS. Ever since she had joined the doctor a year ago she had been on many adventures, And she enjoyed them all. She was the girl that waited for the doctor. But she had never seen the TARDIS act this strange before. The red head looked confused as the man with a bow tie and brown jacket and overalls as he stumbled with the control's

"Oh come on baby, What's wrong? Are you sick or something?" He asked in his British accent as the machine made some brief whirring sound as the doctor looked at the controls. "You said you wanted another adventure didn't you ? Ever heard of the power rangers and angel grove?" The doctor asked. The eleventh doctor to be persist.

"Um, should I? Are they a football team or something?" Amy asked confused.

"Oh Pond. There more then a football team. There the greatest heroes earth has ever seen. Well this earth, were going to anyways. In another parallel universe." He said setting the destination. "Obviously something is wrong with that universe that's why the TARDIS is acting out. She wants to take us there." The doctor said finishing the calculations in the TARDIS and the whirring began as the machine began to transport them there.

"Better get on something warm. Were heading to California." The doctor said and Amy smiled brightly

"Sun and fun sounds good to me." She said

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
Angel grove had many bullies in it's time. But Bulk and Skull was a weird team when it comes to bullies. Especially now that Bulk was a cop it was kind of hard for Skull to act like one. Even though the two seemed more grown up now then they were in high school. They were still considered to be the bullies that they were. But Bulk wanted to get past that reputation and being a hero.

Ever since the power rangers came to town he had been obsessed with them. Even went a full year trying to find out who the power rangers were with little success. So he gave up and just let the heroes be for now. Truth was Bulk looked up to them. And wanted to be more like them. Skull on the other hand was a tough one to decide on what he was going to be. Even though they had been best friends and faced dangerous monster together.

Like the time Goldar attacked them and almost dropped them. The power rangers of course made the save. But Skull has been there for him threw thick and thin. Bulk thought that they could handle anything. But still things surprised him. Especially when a whirring sound all the sudden was heard in the park that they were walking threw.

"Hey Skull, Do you hear that?" Bulk asked his best friend as Skull looked over at him. Skull of course looked over at him in confusion.

"I don't know Bulky? You don't think it's another monster attack do you? We just had one." Skull said and Bulk stared at him

"No you nim whit." He said pinching his ear. "It's coming from the park." Bulk said as he went into full police mode and began to walk towards the sound.  
"Oh come on Bulk do we have to check out every thing?" Skull asked following his best friend.

"Skull I am a cop. And that means checking out anything that is suspicious. Now Detective Stone wants us to report any signs of monsters happening in the area. And this sound suspcious to me." Bulk said and Skull followed him.

"But Bulk, What if it's that Divatox lady? She could kill us." Skull said and Bulk stared at him and grabbed his shirt.

"Listen pee brain. Were cops. It's our duty to protect. If it is Divatox we will report her." Bulk said. Before Bulk could say anything else a police blue phone box appeared out of nowhere in the park which left Bulk speechless. He had seen a lot of things since the power rangers came into town. But he had never seen this. Bulk and Skull's mouth was left wide open. He was more then surprised when a man wearing a bow tie and brown jacket with over alls came out of the box looking at them confused.

"Oh, Hello there, My name is the Doctor. I seem to have gotten lost. Tell me. Am I in Angel Grove?" The weird man asked in a British accent. Skull and Bulk just stared at him in shock and then looked at each other and then the doctor. The doctor waved and Bulk and Skull screamed and started to run.

"Not the kind of reaction I am use to getting." The doctor said as Amy came out wearing short shorts and a tank top. The doctor looked at her and smirked. "I see you are dressed for the occasion." He said and Amy smirked.

"Hey, It's not every day I get to go to California and get some sun alright? So sue me." She said putting her hands on her hips. She looked over seeing the two bullies running from them. "Oh Doctor what did you do?" She asked

"What? nothing. One look at me and they took off running." He said and Amy looked surprised just as him.

"Not the kind of reaction we are use to getting is it? So where are we going to find the power rangers?" She asked

"There is a youth center just a mile from here. I am sure that we will find them there. Come a long Miss pond. There is evil in this world that is dangerous and always watching." The doctor said grabbing her hand and locking the TARDIS just in case as they headed off to the youth center.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
Meanwhile back in space. Divatox was watching everything threw her telescope in her submarine space ship. She didn't know who this Doctor was but for some reason she got a bad feeling about him. But why was he searching for the power rangers? She had to find out who this man was.

"Hm, Why would you be searching for the power rangers my dear friend." She said walking around the submarine. "It has to be for a good reason. Maybe we can recruit this Doctor." She said turning around she saw her second in command Rygog come to her side. "Rygog what is it? Can't you see I am thinking?" She told him getting annoyed by her second in command interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes your majesty. This Doctor that you are referring too. I think that I have heard of him before." Rygog said as Divatox looked at him with interest now.

"Please go on." She said

"There has been rumors of a time traveler and his companion for centuries traveling threw different universes and threw space and time in his blue TARDIS. He is a time lord. The last of them. His name is the Doctor." He said

"Doctor who?" Divatox asked

"No that's his name. The doctor. He just calls himself The doctor." Rygog said and Divatox went back to her telescope and looked at him and his companion.

"And what of this girl that is with him? Is she a time lord too?" She asked

"No ma'am. Just a regular human. He usually has one of them at his side." He said and Divatox smiled brightly looking over at him.

"I want him. He could be valuable to us. Send down your best men Rygog. We will set a trap for this doctor and Amy Pond." She said with a laughter.

"Soon Power rangers. You won't know what hit you." She laughed

Author's note: First chapter is in the books. I have ideas galore for this story. I have always wanted to do a power rangers and Doctor who crossover. It's so easy to make. Forgive me if the power ranger universe is a little off. I haven't seen the show since i was a kid and just recently started watching it again on netflix. Trying to think of some Doctor who baddies the rangers can face. Daleks maybe? (Most likely choice) Or cybermen? Anyways I changed some of the power ranger universe too and kind of cheated. It's based in Turbo season but Bulk and Skull aren't chimps. Hated that storyline. Anyways please review for me? This is my first fic. Any tips you want to give me that would be great :) Thanks always open to Criticism just don't be mean about it.


End file.
